Things She Sees
by bethanyhallen
Summary: She's done this for forty-three years. Forty-three years and she's seen people come and go. She's seen tragedy and heart break along with miracles and moments of sheer rty-three years and she still loves it, regardless of how her body feels.
1. Chapter 1

There are some days she thinks she's had enough.

She's not as fast as she used to be, her feet hurt, her joints ache, and her back throbs. Some days she doesn't want to come in to work, staying in bed and nursing all of her aches and pains sounds better to her than spending twelve hours on her feet.

Her family tells her it's time to take her leave.

She should listen to them. She should, but she finds more excuses to stay.

She's done this for forty-three years. Forty-three years and she's seen people come and go. She's seen tragedy and heart break along with miracles and moments of sheer joy.

Forty-three years and she still loves it, regardless of how her body feels.

She remembers the first baby she held in her hands…it wasn't her own, she wasn't ready for that, but she remembers everything from that first baby. The doctor had handed the tiny squirming thing to her, he was already red faced and proving his lungs worked, even without her having cleaned the airways. She remembers how he calmed after she had wiped him down and wrapped him in a thin blue hospital blanket. The joy that graced his mother's face as she handed him to her is a memory she replays often and it still feels like yesterday.

It was that moment she knew her choice to become a labor and delivery nurse had been the right one.

She remembers the first husband who fell backward to the floor after the first push his wife gave; he laid there until his screaming daughter came into the world. She remembers running into the stairwell and sobbing until there was nothing left inside of her when she watched as a mother and father said goodbye to their infant before she had even taken her first breath. Her heart breaking for them, her own chest crushing inside as the husband held his wife while she stared down into the face of the child that would never live the dreams her parents had for her.

Those days happen, those days are the ones where she would walk away without looking back. Even forty-two years ago when she watched those parents say good-bye, she was ready to find another specialty. Those days never get easier, but the good days, the good ones are what she lives for and never wants to say goodbye to.

She's thankful for the hospital administration, members who weren't even around when she was hired, who she's watched rise in the ranks since they started. They respect her, love how dedicated she is to her patients. They've asked her when she's retiring, they've not pushed her into decisions she isn't ready to make.

She loves her job.

* * *

She's been there an hour and a half, feet hurting, joints aching and back throbbing, when they come in. She's seen this scene many times. Mommy's in a wheelchair, daddy is pushing her but really looks like he's the one who needs the help. He looks disheveled and his breathing is a bit erratic.

They stop at the desk in front of them, "My wife, my wife is in labor," he says to the receptionist.

"Alright, sir, we'll need you to fill out these forms, unless you've already preregistered," she hears Jeanie tell him.

"We did…did that last week, right?" she watches as the husband turns nodding to the wife.

"Yes, honey, we did," mom answers calmly.

"Okay, name?" Jeanie asks.

"Kate, Kate Castle."

Jeanie does some typing, finds the correct information she needs. "Oh, yes here we are, let's get you all settled in Mrs. Castle."

After forty-three years she knows that that's her cue.

"I'll take it from here, Jeanie," she tells the receptionist.

"Alright, Mrs. Castle this is your lucky day in more than one way, this is Cora, and she will show you to your birthing suite, she'll also be taking care of you for the day," Jeanie tells them with a smile.

"Mr. Castle, would you like me to take over here?" Cora asks motioning to the handles on the wheel chair.

"Sure," he says after thinking for a moment. He doesn't go far though. He reaches for his wife's hand and walks beside her down the corridor leading to their room.

She parks the chair at the foot of the bed, locking it in place; he's already helping her to her feet.

"Mrs. Castle, I'm going to ask you to put this gown on, if you don't mind, we'll have to do a quick exam to see how far your labor is progressing." Cora tells them with a smile.

"Kate, please call me Kate and this is Rick," she says, breathing a little quicker than before.

"You're having a contraction right now aren't you, Kate?"

"Oh, God, yes...It's, it's a bit stronger than the last one." Kate answers her, leaning into her husband holding one of his hands while he rubs her back with the other.

"Keep breathing like you are Kate, you're doing great," Rick tells her.

"He's right; you're doing a great job, Kate," Cora encourages.

The contraction passes, Kate changes into the hospital gown Cora had given her when they had first entered the birthing room and they've already assessed the progression of her labor.

"Kate, it looks like you're at three centimeters, is this your first?" Cora asks.

"My first yes, I have a step-daughter, Ricks from a previous marriage."

"Great, so you're old hat at this huh, Rick?" Cora asks him with a smile on her face.

Kate laughs lightly, "Yeah, that's why he looks like he's going to pass out any moment."

Cora laughs along with her, she likes these two. They're comfortable with one another and not afraid to give the other a hard time…At least not mom. But she thinks dad quite enjoys the ribbing he's receiving from his wife.

She gets the feeling that Rick just basks in his wife's attention.

"Thanks honey. Actually, Cora, Alexis is twenty-two, so it's been a while for me," he answers.

"Well, everything looks like its progressing just fine, I'm going to be leaving you two to your own devices, and you just call me anytime you need anything, like an epidural," she says winking at Kate. "I'm right down the hall."

She leaves them as Rick presses his lips to his wife's temple, devotion pouring from him.

* * *

It's an hour later when Cora checks on Kate.

"So Kate, how are you doing?"

Her patient is breathing hard, husband watching over her while she works through the contraction.

"Fifth one since you left," Rick tells her, reaching for ice chips on the tray next to the bed.

"You okay, baby?" He asks Kate.

"Okay…wow that was a bit stronger, shew."

Cora glances at the print offs from the monitor strapped to Kate's stomach, "It does look like that one spiked higher than the previous contractions. Kate, you ready for some meds?"

"No, no…no, I want to do this without it, just me."

Cora smiles, she can see the determination in her patient's eyes. "Alright then Kate, let's see how you're doing."

She's learned not to ask if the husband wants to step out of the room while she does the exam, those who prefer to not be present would have already left the room by now. She doesn't think that Rick is even the type to leave his wife's side for any other reason than Kate asked him to.

"You ready to call everyone?" she hears Rick ask Kate.

"No, not yet, I'd like to make sure they aren't waiting around here for hours, they can wait till Castle Jr. shows up…or at least, definitely close to being on the way."

"Well, you are half way there, five centimeters Kate, moving and moving along nicely."

"Halfway! Did you hear that, Kate?" Castle says, pressing a smiling kiss his wife's temple.

Cora gets the feeling Kate is going to have two kids on her hands. From the smile she watches Kate give him she thinks Kate knows that as well.

"I know it may be hard, but try and get some rest, if you can. And remember, call me for anything."

Three hours later and Kate is only at six centimeters, she can feel the exhaustion pouring from her patient.

"Kate, honey, it's been about five hours, you still okay?" Cora asks, coming up to the side of the bed, rubbing Kate's shoulder.

"Still okay…haven't…haven't changed my mind…about the meds."

She watches Rick wipe his wife's face down with a cool cloth. Kate closes her eyes as her husband's ministrations lull her to a light slumber.

"She's a tough one, huh?"

"You have no idea," Rick answers with a laugh.

"The sleep is good for her," she whispers, "best to let her rest as long as possible. First time labor can last hours."

"I do remember that, I'll make sure she rests as much as possible."

"Alright, Rick, I'm going to run to check on another patient, but remember I'm here anytime."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: It's been a long time and if anyone is still reading this I apologize. I went on vacation and actually took it. If anyone is still reading though, here you go! Chapter three is halfway complete so that should be up in a few days. Enjoy!

* * *

Her patient does get a short nap, it's twenty minutes later when the next contraction rips through her body and they've called Cora in.

"Cora, would you mind going over the medication options with us again?" Rick asks as he sits on the bed by his wife's hip. "Doctor Stansfield went over it with us several times already, but…"

Cora can tell Rick is asking for himself, trying to convince his wife to take something for her discomfort. She's seen it a hundreds of times.

"Rick, I said no. It's safer for the baby if I do this without any drugs. I can do it, I know I can," she listens to Kate answer him.

"I'm sorry he called you in here, Cora. He's just…worried."

She watches as Kate untangles their hands and begins to rub circles on his back, trying to comfort her husband.

"No problem, I see this all the time, as a matter of fact most of the first births I witnessed were natural, and even now, half the deliveries I assist with, are natural."

She watches Kate give her husband a grin, she's won this round, there will be another one during the next contraction and it will continue right up until the baby cries.

"Just how many babies have you helped bring into the world, Cora?" Rick asks her.

"You know, I'm not sure of the exact number…I averaged it out not long ago and I figure it has to be anywhere between four or five thousand."

"Wow," Kate let's slip.

"Exactly," Cora answers. "I've done this a long time, Kate and when I say you have got this, you've got this."

"Thanks, Cora," Kate tells her.

"Cora! You're supposed to be on my side, here." Rick tells her, only half kidding.

"Mr. Castle, I am on your side! I'm keeping your wife happy and you know what they say? Happy wife, happy life," she says laughing.

"I also made Dr. Stanfield aware you're in labor, Kate. She'll be here before things get too much more interesting.

"Things get more interesting, do you hear that, Kate?" The look of trepidation crossing Castles face again.

"Yes, Castle. I heard and I am very aware of what happens when a woman gives birth."

He looks to Cora for help again, already knowing he won't get any. He watches as the older nurse makes to leave the room, he gives motions to Kate quickly telling her he's going to step out in the hallway for a moment.

"Cora, Cora, hey can I talk to you for just a moment?" he says and Cora turns to look at him.

"Of course, Mr. Castle what can I do for you?"

"Remember it's Rick, you're a part of one of the greatest days of my life Cora, and you can call me Rick. But I just want to make sure that you know how important this woman is to me. She's…she's everything and I can't sit and watch her go through this without trying to help her in some way. Is there any way you could convince her to take something that will help her through the pain?"

She can see the anguish in his eyes. He's desperate.

"Rick, I'm going to tell you a secret. That woman in there, she is doing great. She is capable of much more than you know. If she's confident in her ability to do this on her own, you should trust her judgment."

"I know how amazing she is, I just…"

"I know you do, that's why you need to trust her; she's already shown you she can do it."

He exhales, he's done, she knows this, there isn't any fight left in him. He knows Cora is right.

"There is actually something you can do for her, go in there and support her," she steps closer to him and lays her hand on his arm. "Be there for her, wipe the sweat from her brow, rub her back, her shoulders, sooth her, talk to her, and tell her a story. That is definitely something you are more than capable of and it will help her more than you could know."

He listens to her, takes the woman's words to heart.

"Thank you," he tells her before turning and entering the room where is wife is waiting for him.

* * *

"Castle, I am not naming my child that. I will not, I love you but I've told you no for months and I stand by it."

She's been listening to the two of them for the better part of the examination, an examination that shows Kate is at eight centimeters, and she can't not laugh at the statement Kate just made.

"Fine, fine, just wanted to give it one more shot," he says. "I may be regretting not deciding on a name until now."

"What about waiting until you meet you're little guy before choosing a name just yet?" Cora suggests.

"Well, technically we don't know if it's a little guy yet. In addition to no name, we don't know what we're having," Kate mentions.

"How exciting!" Cora exclaims. "I don't know if I could have done that with mine, but I do enjoy being present when the gender is announced after delivery. Kate, you're dilated to eight, you're doing fantastic," she says after placing the sheet back over her patients' legs, pulling the gloves off and tossing them in the bin in the corner. "I think my one of my favorite stories about a patient was, well it was maybe twenty years ago. Mom and dad came in, not knowing the gender of their baby, they already had three boys. They'd always wanted a girl and thought they were done with babies after the third. Baby number four was a surprise and sure enough, she gave birth to a little girl that day; there were lots of laughter and tears after that delivery."

"How many children do you have, Cora?" Kate asks and Cora notices the slight grimace on Kate's face. She's having another contraction, they're getting closer and closer together, it's time for doctor she thinks.

"I've got three, two boys and a girl. Loves of my life," she tells them, a soft smile on her face, "You'll see," she says with a wink. "I do think it's time to get the doctor in here, Kate. Not much longer now."

"Come on, Kate, you've got this, honey," Cora finds herself saying after several hours, her patients' hair damp from sweat, face pale.

She's been pushing for over an hour, the baby's heart rate is something of a concern now, and so is Kate's.

"Kate, I'm going to ask you for one more push, one more, if there's no change…it's time for the C-section we talked about," the doctor tells her.

"No, that…that isn't something I want." Kate says, desperate to keep the birth plan she'd so desperately wants to maintain. Her breathing labored.

"Kate," Cora says from her side, Kate's knee resting in the crook of her elbow, Castle, a mirror image on the other side. "I know it's not what you planned on, but at the end of all of these scenarios, are you holding that beautiful baby in your arms. You know what you need to do," she finishes.

"She's right, Kate. No matter how this baby comes into the world, you're still giving birth to our baby, little Cosmo."

"NO! NO, Castle…no, Cosmo."

Cora laughs at the look Castle flashes his wife, watches as he kisses her temple.

"There's my Kate."

"Okay, one more push, then we move on to other options," Kate says.

Her body is already demanding that push, her uterus already in spasm, her hand coming up to grasp the center of her chest.

"Okay Kate, here it is, do what you do," Cora tells her, helping Kate on one side as Rick is on the other.

Cora counts down from ten while she watches Kate push through the contraction, Kate's eyes closed but the sheer determination set on her face.

"Three, two, one," Cora finishes and Kate answers with a grunt.

Cora watches as the baby makes its way out, finally crowning.

"Here we are, Kate," Dr. Stansfield announced.

"You're doing so well, come on baby; it's almost time to meet our baby."

Cora stands still holding on to Kate, watching the scene play out in front of her. Blood pressure elevated still, but her patient is forging ahead, and she is already pushing a second time before the doctor or Cora instructs her to.

There's a small squeal that falls from Kate's lips and a loud cry follows that.

The doctor is handing Kate the slippery red faced bundle as Cora watches Kate's eyes slip closed and her arms go limp. The monitors begin beeping and Cora does her part.

What she's been trained to do.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** I am sorry, I am terrible. I haven't gotten to touch my computer most of the summer and I have yet to master the art of writing on my phone. I've had this on my hard drive since my last update so I figured I would post it now to get something out there. I hope I can get another chapter out this week, until then, I hope someone out there is still interested!

* * *

She takes the child from her resting place on her mother's stomach to the clean-up area in the corner of the room.

She can hear Mr. Castle asking what's happening to his wife, his voice full of panic. She wants to be there for him, like she's done for his wife this long day, but her duties to his child come first. She's already gotten the infants weight and height measurements, blood drawn from the umbilical cord, cleaned off and bundled with the help of another of the nurses in the room.

She's taking the infant out of the room amid the flurry of activity that's occurring near the mother, her other patient still isn't responding, when she hears the doctor order Mr. Castle out of the delivery room.

He doesn't go willingly or very far. He goes only as far as the opposite side of the door.

That's where Cora finds him after getting the baby to the nursery.

"Mr. Castle," she begins softly.

"Another doctor just went in…I need to know what's happening, I can't…I can't just sit out here. I need to be there with her. I told her I would be there and I'm not…What if she, what if she knows I'm not there?" he interrupts.

"Mr. Castle, stay out here, I will go in and see what information I can get for you, okay."

She already knows, she knew the moment the moment the monitors went off what was happening.

Blood loss, a lot of it, in the time it took Cora to get the infant into the nursery and back to the room Kate was already receiving a transfusion and losing it almost as quickly as they were giving it to her.

"Rick, it seems that Kate has lost some blood...Apparently, she began hemorrhaging, during the delivery a tear occurred in her uterine wall it's not uncommon, but the tear is quite large and they're having trouble getting the bleeding to stop."

She waited while he took in the news, new tears forming to fall.

"What are they doing?"

"Well, they have to operate…the doctor you saw enter is going to assist Dr. Stansfield."

His chin falls to his chest.

"Tell me this happens…tell me she's going to be okay."

"It happens…But I can't tell you the outcome Mr. Castle, no one can."

She places her hand on his back trying to lead him away from his wife's room. "But I can help you in some way. Just come with me."

She takes him three doors down the corridor, the room small, holding only a rocking chair.

"Sit here, I'll be right back."

He does as he's told as Cora leaves the room, taking a different door than the one he entered through.

The door to his left opens as she reenters her arms full of his child.

"Cora," he says as transfers the bundle into his arms.

"Say hello to your daddy sweet pea, he needs you right now," she whispers into the newborns ear. The baby isn't crying, eyes not opening until Castle has her fully settled against him.

"Oh my God…" he gasps, tears springing to his eyes again, "you look just like your mother."

Cora leaves him with his child as his lips find the baby's forehead.

She's standing in the hallway, making sure the moment between father and child isn't interrupted. When she hears the sobs begin.

She's praying this isn't one of the days when she hates her job.

"I can't do this, God. I need her…I need her, I need my best friend…my wife…I need her," his words broken. "Take me," she hears him say. "Take me, give her this…Give her, her child. Don't take her away from her baby, please God."

She's heard similar things before, she's heard parents bargain for the lives of their children, husbands for their wives. She believes every word spoken to be true. She doesn't doubt Mr. Castle.

Cora isn't sure of the time that has passed when Dr. Stansfield finds her.

"He in there?" she asks, head tilting to the room to Cora's back.

"Yeah, he needed some time."

The doctor gives a soft smile to Cora and enters the room. It takes less than a minute for the door to swing open wide, she watches as Mr. Castle speeds down the hall, his child in his arms.


End file.
